


Cruce de caminos

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Thatch solo quería una noche de diversión sin compromisos. Buscando compañía llega a un peculiar bar y entra sin imaginarse las sorpresas que le esperan allí.O... La historia de como Izo se unió a la tripulación de Shirohige.





	Cruce de caminos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.

Thatch siempre lo decía: la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida era hacerse pirata.

En el Moby Dick tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado: cientos de aventuras, viajes a lugares increíbles, fiestas donde nunca faltaba el ron y combates emocionantes que le dejaban sexys cicatrices muy útiles para impresionar a las chicas. A todas esas cosas había que sumar el hecho de pertenecer a la tripulación de Shirohige; allí había encontrado una familia que le llenaba de felicidad, por fin tenía un padre del que sentirse orgulloso, muchos amigos a los que consideraba hermanos y la posibilidad de dedicarse a una de sus mayores pasiones: la cocina (su padre biológico siempre se lo prohibió, decía que era cosa de mujeres).

Unos años después de haberse unido a la tripulación fue ascendido a comandante de la cuarta división. Fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Adoraba ver como su familia iba creciendo poco a poco y se convertía en una de las bandas más poderosas del mundo.

No obstante, la vida pirata también tenía sus inconvenientes. Uno de ellos es que podías pasar mucho tiempo en el mar, y en el barco había pocas chicas, y claro... Un hombre tiene sus necesidades... Actualmente llevaban cinco meses sin pisar tierra firme.

CINCO. PUTOS. MESES.

— ¡Marco, por favor, llévame volando a alguna isla! - suplicaba Thatch de rodillas.

— No – respondió tajantemente el primer comandante.

— ¡Maaaarcooo, pooooor favoooooor! - se agarró a los tobillos del rubio que lo iba arrastrando por la cubierta mientras andaba.

— No voy a cruzar medio océano contigo en mi espalda solo porque quieras echar un polvo. Aguántate como todos yoi.

— P-pero Marco... Por f-favor... Me van a salir ampollas en las manos... - suplicaba entre sollozos intentando dar lástima.

— Pues búscate a alguien con quien satisfacerte yoi, hay muchas personas en el barco – sugirió Marco.

— Pero es que... Las enfermeras no me hacen ni caso y yo... Yo... ¡No quiero caer en el _lado oscuro_! \- rompió a llorar aún agarrado a las piernas del rubio. 

Marco rodó los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

— ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA! - gritaron desde la torre vigía.

La cara de Thatch se iluminó. Aún arrodillado, miró a Marco y juntó las manos suplicando en silencio.

— Está bien yoi, haremos una parada en esa isla – concedió el rubio con resignación.

Thatch se levantó de un salto y empezó a brincar de felicidad. Por fin sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

* * *

Llegaron a su destino al atardecer y dejaron el Moby Dick en una playa desierta. En aquella isla había una ciudad grande con una importante base de la Marina, de modo que tenían que andarse con cuidado y pasar desapercibidos para evitar problemas.

— Quien haga alguna tontería no volverá a desembarcar en mucho tiempo – advirtió Marco a toda la tripulación, aunque sus palabras iban especialmente dirigidas a Thatch.

Acordaron reunirse allí al día siguiente al amanecer. Thatch salió corriendo en cuanto desembarcaron, solo pasarían una noche en esa ciudad así que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar compañía rápido.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad mirando embelesado a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba, saludaba a todas y les dedicaba su más amplia gama de piropos, pero ellas se apartaban al ver la cara de pervertido que lucía en esos momentos. El castaño chasqueó la lengua molesto por no conseguir seducir a ninguna.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un club llamado “Cruce de caminos”. Había muchos hombres entrando en él, así que Thatch dedujo que tenía que haber mujeres muy hermosas ahí dentro. Parecía el lugar perfecto para ligar. Además, en la puerta había un cartel que anunciaba un show especial para esa noche. Animado por la curiosidad, el pirata decidió entrar.

El interior era un espacio amplio y diáfano. Estaba muy oscuro, salvo por unas luces de neón que iluminaban la barra del bar así como un escenario situado en el centro de la sala. Había bastantes hombres y el ruido de sus risas y conversaciones se mezclaba con la música del lugar, una mezcla de ritmos pegadizos que incitaban al baile. Thatch pidió una jarra de cerveza y se sentó en una mesa libre que había cerca del escenario para tener una buena vista del futuro espectáculo. Las camareras, todas con vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, iban de aquí para allá atendiendo a los clientes mientras meneaban sus caderas al caminar.

Thatch estaba pensando a cuál de ellas intentar conquistar primero cuando una rubia muy sexy se acercó a él. El pirata se relamió los labios mientras la observaba detenidamente de abajo a arriba: tacones de aguja, un buen par de piernas envueltas en medias de red, un vestido rojo muy corto y escotado, larga melena rubia y... Barba.

TENÍA BARBA.

— Hey guapo, ¿buscas compañía? - preguntó la “chica” con una voz muy grave.

Thatch se puso pálido, la boca se le secó y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la impresión.

— Mmm, qué lástima, ¡con lo que me gustan los hombres con tupé! - se lamentó el travestí — Búscame si cambias de opinión. Pregunta por “Crystal” - se despidió dando media vuelta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de forma seductora, provocando que el pirata se pusiera aún más pálido.

Observó más detenidamente a las camareras que antes le habían parecido tan atractivas y descubrió que todas ellas eran también travestís. Asimismo se dio cuenta de que muchos de los clientes bailaban juntos o se besaban entre sí.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito. ¡Había entrado por error en un antro gay!

Él no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de personas, pero no era la clase de compañía que buscaba... Además, después de tantos meses sin sexo su mente empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas y a mirar con buenos ojos a algunos chicos del lugar. ¡Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes por el bien de su heterosexualidad!

“ _Tranquilo, solo vete sin llamar la atención y con el trasero bien pegado a la pared”_ pensó intentando calmarse. Terminó su cerveza de un solo trago, apoyó las manos en la mesa y se dispuso a levantarse, pero entonces un fuerte chillido retumbó por los altavoces de la sala. El ruido le hizo sobresaltarse y estuvo a punto de caerse de culo. 

— ¡ATENCIÓOON, CABALLEROS Y CABALLERAAAS! - exclamó una voz muy aguda y cantarina a través de los altoparlantes — ¿TIENEN GANAS DE DIVERTIRSEEEEE?

— ¡Síiii! - respondieron a coro varios de los presentes.

— No... - murmuró Thatch para sí mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

— ¡HEHEHE, PUES PREPÁRENSE PARA DISFRUTAR DEL SHOW ESPECIAL DE HOY!

Todos se aproximaron rápidamente hacia el escenario, dándose empujones entre sí para obtener un hueco en primera fila. _“¡¿De dónde carajo ha salido toda esta gente?!”_ se preguntó Thatch viéndose rodeado _“¡A la mierda mi maravilloso plan de huida!”_ se lamentó, con toda esa multitud le iba a resultar imposible llegar a la salida.

Con un largo suspiro de resignación se acomodó en su silla. Ya que tenía que quedarse en ese antro a la fuerza, por lo menos quería estar cómodo. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor evaluando su situación; nadie le prestaba atención, todos tenían la mirada fija en el escenario a la espera del dichoso show, así que solo tenía que quedarse calladito y quietecito para pasar desapercibido y marcharse en cuanto todo terminase.

Se preguntó qué clase de espectáculo iban a dar. ¿Magia? ¿Canto? ¿Acrobacias? Empezó a sentir curiosidad por lo que se avecinaba.

La atronadora música electrónica cesó y la sala quedó a oscuras por completo durante unos segundos. Entonces comenzó a sonar una suave melodía y unos potentes focos iluminaron el escenario, donde apareció una persona.

Y Thatch se quedó sin aliento, porque era la criatura más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Se trataba de un chico vestido con un kimono blanco. La tela era tan fina que se transparentaba dejando entrever buena parte de su esbelto cuerpo. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello azabache, recogido en un complicado peinado. Llevaba un elegante maquillaje que acentuaba sus facciones, masculinas y al mismo tiempo finas y delicadas.

Thatch se había quedado con la boca abierta, totalmente fascinado por su belleza. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, solo le faltaban las alas en la espalda.

Entonces empezó a bailar, y el pirata llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de un ángel, sino de un demonio recién llegado del más caliente de los infiernos para hacerle caer en la tentación. Danzaba con movimientos lentos y sensuales, dejándose llevar por la música. La seda de su kimono se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando su perfecta figura con cada paso que daba. En uno de sus movimientos la tela resbaló suavemente por uno de sus hombros, mostrando un cuello largo, una clavícula marcada y el inicio de sus pectorales, todo cubierto por esa impecable piel de porcelana. La multitud estalló en exclamaciones, aplausos y silbidos, y Thatch tragó saliva.

“ _¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando?!”_ se regañó a sí mismo _“No lo mires, no lo mires, ¡Por el bien de tu heterosexualidad, no lo mires!_ Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras murmuraba en voz baja esas palabras. 

Luchando contra sus deseos de seguir contemplando al bailarín, se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse más, entonces separó los dedos ligeramente para volver a mirar... Y casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión, porque el apuesto pelinegro había descendido del escenario y venía caminando directamente hacia él. Los hombres se deshacían en piropos a su paso pero él los ignoraba a todos.

“ _Tranquilo, tranquilo, mantén la calma ¡Mantén la puta calma!”_ pensaba el pirata, pero estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. No podía dejar de mirarlo y de cerca era aún más guapo: Ojos rasgados, nariz recta, labios sensuales coloreados de un intenso carmín... Pronto estuvo justo frente a él. Thatch respiró hondo y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con su perfume de flor de cerezo. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla incomodado por esa presencia que le hacía perder la cordura. 

— ¿Tu nombre? - preguntó el bailarín. Su voz era grave y varonil y Thatch sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

— Thatch.

— Yo soy Izo – dijo el pelinegro con una seductora sonrisa — ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

— Yoyo-yo... Lo s-siento p-pero no s-soy gay... - tartamudeó extiendo las palmas hacia adelante.

Izo esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y entonces qué haces en un sitio como este? - preguntó divertido.

El pirata trató de pensar en una excusa convincente pero su cerebro no quería colaborar. Todos sus sentidos estaban colapsados por la presencia de aquel chico.

Izo no esperó obtener una respuesta y se puso a caminar alrededor de la silla de Thatch, contoneando sensualmente las caderas al compás de la música para deleite de los asistentes y tortura del avergonzado pirata. El atrevido bailarín se detuvo a su espalda. El castaño no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba allí, justo detrás de él. Respiró hondo inconscientemente embriagado por su aroma a cerezo.

Sintió un par de manos de dedos largos y finos apoyarse en sus hombros y dio un respingo en la silla. Izo se rió suavemente.

— Apenas te he tocado y ya estás temblando, ¿es que te doy miedo? - le preguntó al oído.

— U-u-un poco – admitió Thatch, y el pelinegro volvió a reír.

Caminó de nuevo al frente y se sentó sobre la mesa cruzando las piernas. La abertura de su kimono se deslizó con suavidad, dejando sus piernas largas y torneadas justo enfrente de la cara de Thatch. El corazón del pirata se aceleró aún más, latiendo a toda prisa para bombear toda la sangre de su cuerpo hacia su entrepierna.

— Y dime... - volvió a hablar Izo inclinando el torso ligeramente hacia él — ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? ¿Que no te guste o... Que te guste demasiado?

“ _Resiste, no caigas en sus trampas, aún puedes salvar tu heterosexualidad”_ intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

— Yo-yo n-no... No soy gay... - tartamudeó de nuevo la única excusa que su cerebro era capaz de elaborar.

Izo volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan seductora y se acercó aún más a él para hablarle al oído.

— Cariño, esta noche vas a ser lo que yo quiera – susurró para después pasar sensualmente la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y... ¡Adiós heterosexualidad,  _bye bye, sayonara_ ,  _bon voyage_ , no vuelvas por aquí!

Izo le tendió una mano para invitarlo a bailar con él mientras la gente a su alrededor aplaudía y exclamaba cosas obscenas o bien se lamentaban por no ser ellos los elegidos por aquel sexy bailarín.

El cerebro de Thatch se había quedado totalmente en blanco y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _IzoIzoIzoIzo._ Se incorporó para aceptar aquel baile pero de pronto la música se detuvo. Todas las luces de la sala se prendieron y los asistentes se sobresaltaron.

Izo frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la pistola que guardaba muy bien escondida entre los pliegues de su kimono.

Un marine se abría paso entre la gente. Era un hombre joven que seguramente llevaría poco tiempo en la Marina. Era alto, de hombros anchos, cabello oscuro y cara de pocos amigos. En el uniforme llevaba bordado su nombre “Sakazuki”.

— ¡Que nadie se mueva! - ordenó el marine — He recibido información de que en este local se encuentra un pirata muy buscado... ¡Un miembro de la tripulación de Shirohige! ¡El comandante de su cuarta división!

Thatch abrió unos ojos como platos y maldijo su suerte mentalmente. El resto de personas se miraron los unos a los otros y empezaron a murmurar.

— ¡Silencio! - exclamó Sakazuki — He de capturar a ese rufián inmediatamente y vuestro deber es cooperar, así que formen una fila y prepárense para ser interrogados y...

Una bala cruzó el aire a toda velocidad para impactar justo en la gorra del marine haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza. Todo el mundo se quedó mudo de asombro, especialmente el propio Sakazuki.

— ¿Quién se ha atrevido...? - preguntó entre dientes.

Izo aún tenía su revólver en la mano y soplaba suavemente para eliminar el humo que salía del cañón.

— Nadie. Interrumpe. Mi. Show. – dijo haciendo enfásis en cada palabra.

— ¡¿Cómo osas disparar a la autoridad?! - exclamó el marine — ¡¿Es que no sabes con quién estás hablando?!

— No eres nadie – replicó Izo caminando hacia el marine — No eres más que un soldado raso. En cambio, el dueño de este local es uno de los hombres más importantes de la isla, y yo soy su bailarín estrella. ¡Mi kimono vale más que tu casa!

Los asistentes no pudieron evitar estallar en risas. Sakazuki se puso completamente rojo de ira y humillación.

— Y ahora... - dijo Izo apuntándole de nuevo con su arma — Será mejor que te vayas, o el próximo disparo no irá a tu gorra.

— Pagarás por esto – masculló Sakazuki saliendo del antro a grandes zancadas, apartando a la gente a empujones.

En cuanto el marine se marchó, Thatch dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Se había librado de una buena. No es que él tuviera miedo de un simple soldado raso, sabía que podría vencer a ese y a muchos más sin dificultad, pero pelearse en un lugar como ese provocaría un gran escándalo y si Marco se enteraba seguro que lo castigaba sin pisar tierra firme en varios meses... Por no mencionar todas las explicaciones que tendría que dar si sus nakamas se enteraban de que había estado en un bar gay.

De modo que debía agradecer a Izo por su intervención. Lo buscó con la mirada; el pelinegro estaba hablando con un tipo alto y fornido vestido con un costoso traje. Seguramente sería el propietario del lugar. Estaba regañando a Izo por haber provocado a un miembro de la Marina de esa forma. El pelinegro lo escuchaba sin mucho interés y finalmente se fue hacia su camerino, una puerta de madera decorada con una estrella brillante.

El resto de los clientes se fueron marchando a regañadientes siguiendo las indicaciones del dueño del lugar que no quería buscarse problemas, y Thatch se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, sabía que lo más prudente era regresar a su barco (ya que la Marina lo estaba buscando) pero por otra parte no quería irse sin hablar una vez más con el atractivo bailarín... Finalmente decidió seguirlo a su camerino _“solo le daré las gracias y me iré”_ pensó.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta y estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta, pero sus deseos de volver a ver a Izo fueron más fuertes. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró sin permiso.

Era una habitación pequeña y sin ventanas. Todo el mobiliario consistía en una cama, un gran armario y un tocador frente al que estaba sentado Izo. Se había soltado su larga melena y la cepillaba con delicadeza. Su cabello lucía muy brillante y sedoso y Thatch tuvo que reprimir el deseo de ir a acariciarlo.

— No pienso disculparme y... - dijo Izo pensando que se trataba de su jefe — Oh, eres tú – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer al castaño.

El pirata tragó saliva. Era increíble la forma en que ese chico podía provocarlo solo con su presencia.

— Hola, yo solo venía a darte las gracias por quitar de en medio a ese marine – dijo Thatch.

— Ah, no ha sido nada, el muy idiota se lo merecía por interrumpir nuestro baile.

— Aún así, gracias – insistió el castaño — Me hiciste un gran favor, evitaste que me metiera en un buen lío.

— De nada... Me encanta hacer favores a los chicos guapos – dijo Izo dedicándole su mirada más seductora — Y todavía estás a tiempo de meterte en “un buen lío” conmigo – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Thatch sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían una vez más. Intentó pensar en algo más que decir. Él rara vez se quedaba sin palabras, pero este chico y su increíble descaro hacía que se le olvidase hasta respirar.

— Así que eres un pirata de Shirohige... - dijo Izo rompiendo el silencio — Debe ser muy emocionante ser un pirata, surcar los mares y vivir aventuras... - murmuró volviendo la atención a su tocador.

— ¡Es genial! - asintió el castaño con entusiasmo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le contó algunas de sus aventuras mientras el pelinegro continuaba arreglando su cabello, mirándole de vez en cuando a través del espejo y riendo entre dientes sus bromas. A Thatch le fascinaba hablar de sus viajes y combates y le encantaba que Izo le prestase atención. Cada vez se sentía más cómodo con él.

— Bueno, estoy hablando mucho de mí – reconoció el castaño tras un tiempo — ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti?

La sonrisa de Izo se desvaneció de repente y su rostro se ensombreció por unos segundos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza negándose a sí mismo ponerse triste.

— No creo que te interese escuchar mi historia, no es tan divertida como la tuya – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro que me interesa! - respondió Thatch enseguida — Oh, bueno, entiendo que no quieras hablar de cosas privadas, no tienes por qué hacerlo... – se disculpó al darse cuenta del cambio de humor del pelinegro.

Izo se quedó callado unos segundos. Se miró al espejo, suspiró, repasó el carmín de sus labios y suspiró de nuevo. Se levantó y se sentó en la cama junto a Thatch.

— Nací en un pueblo muy humilde – empezó a contar al fin — Mi familia era muy pobre. Mis padres y mis hermanos mayores trabajaban todo el día para poder alimentarnos, y aún así casi todos los días me iba a la cama con el estómago vacío. Ninguno de mis parientes me prestaba mucha atención; es normal, era un niño débil y enfermizo, nadie pensaba que sobreviviría mucho tiempo...

Thatch se compadeció de Izo y se entristeció también al recordar su propia infancia. Él igualmente había tenido una mala relación con su familia biológica, especialmente con su padre, quien jamás le dirigió una sola palabra amable.

— ¿Al menos tenías amigos en tu pueblo? - preguntó Thatch.

— No, nunca los tuve – negó Izo — Los críos pueden ser muy crueles ¿sabes? Sobre todo cuando eres un niño que se viste de niña.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Thatch sintió lástima y al mismo tiempo admiración por el pelinegro; pensó que detrás de su actitud tan segura y orgullosa se ocultaba una persona que lo había pasado realmente mal, y que a pesar de todo había sido capaz de seguir adelante y sobreponerse a las dificultades.

— Cuando crecí, decidí que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida en ese lugar – continuó Izo — Me marché. No tenía absolutamente nada, así que durante un tiempo tuve que recurrir a mis “encantos” para ganar dinero – dijo con una sonrisa amarga — Durante muchos años he estado yendo de isla en isla, finalmente llegué hasta aquí y conseguí este trabajo. Sí, ya sé que no es el mejor empleo del mundo, pero... Es todo cuanto tengo.

Thatch asintió sin decir nada. Se sentía demasiado identificado, él también había tenido una infancia gris y lo dejó todo atrás para vivir aventuras y conocer el mundo, aunque a diferencia de Izo tuvo la suerte de encontrar pronto amigos, o mejor dicho una auténtica familia.

— ¿Nunca has pensado dedicarte a otra cosa? - preguntó el pirata.

— ¿Como qué? - replicó Izo arqueando una ceja.

— Te he visto disparar antes y creo que tienes muy buena puntería. Podrías dedicarte a ello – sugirió el castaño.

— ¿Y hacerme marine?

— ¡No, eso no! – contestó Thatch con una mueca de asco — Podrías ser pirata ¡Podrías unirte a nuestra tripulación! – dijo sin pensar.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por haber propuesto aquello, pero realmente deseaba ayudar a Izo a tener una vida mejor, quería contar con él entre los suyos, tenía el presentimiento de que llegarían a ser grandes amigos... Tal vez incluso algo más.

— ¿Crees que me aceptarían? - preguntó Izo. Estaba sonriendo, pero Thatch captó el leve matiz de inseguridad en su voz.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! – le aseguró, estaba seguro de que padre y los demás lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos — Eres un buen tirador, eres inteligente y fuerte y valiente y divertido y...

— Y además soy buenísimo en la cama – le interrumpió dedicándole una mirada pícara.

Y una vez más, Thatch se puso colorado y su cerebro olvidó la capacidad de formar frases. De verdad que este tipo tenía una habilidad especial para hacerle sonrojar.

El pelinegro se rió entre dientes.

— Admito que suena tentador... - dijo Izo — Pero lo siento, creo que rechazaré tu invitación. La verdad es que nunca me he planteado dedicarme a la piratería, y de todas formas aquí llevo una vida bastante cómoda.

— Pero en el barco no tendrías que soportar a ese jefe tan gruñón... - trató de convencerlo — Bueno, está el aguafiestas del pelo-piña, pero en el fondo es un buen tío. Oh, y no tendrías que aguantar a marines imbéciles... Bueno, de vez en cuando sí, ¡Pero podrías dispararles todo lo que quisieras!

— Eso sí que suena bien – admitió el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.

— Y además en el barco no tendrías que hacer esto... - intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar demasiado ofensivo — No tendrías que bailar delante de un montón de pervertidos para ganar dinero...

— Bah, no es tan malo como parece – respondió Izo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano — De vez en cuando, incluso conozco a alguien interesante... Por ejemplo, hoy te he conocido a ti – añadió regalándole una sonrisa, pero no la sonrisa descarada que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, sino una mucho más dulce que hizo al pirata derretirse.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Thatch sintió como Cupido le atravesaba el corazón con una flecha... Aunque más que una flechita parecía un arpón de diez metros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se limitaron a disfrutar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente mientras se iban acercando más y más. Thatch fijó la vista en sus labios rojos. Quería probarlos. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos desde el primer instante en que lo vio y su mente, que tantas excusas había puesto al principio, también había cedido ya a la atracción magnética que el pelinegro despertaba en él.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe provocando que ambos se sobresaltasen. Un gran grupo de marines entró corriendo en la habitación, liderados por Sakazuki que volvía para vengarse por la humillación anterior.

Los marines eran muchos, pero eran débiles y no tenían los reflejos de Izo y Thatch. El pelinegro sacó de inmediato su revólver y lo vació contra sus enemigos mientras que el castaño con sus espadas se ocupaba del resto. En apenas unos minutos consiguieron derrotarlos a todos.

Sakazuki era el único que quedaba en pie y los miraba con una mezcla de miedo y odio.

— Maldita escoria, no podréis escapar... - amenazó — Más marines vendrán pronto y os atraparán y os ejecutarán, a ti bastardo pirata, y a ti travestí de mierda...

Thatch le lanzó uno de sus sables que estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cabeza de no ser porque el marine se agachó a tiempo. La espada atravesó su gorra haciendo que se quedase clavada en la puerta. Sakazuki huyó corriendo mientras gruñía maldiciones y juraba que se haría mucho más fuerte para que nadie volviera a burlarse de él.

Izo y Thatch se miraron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada por la adrenalina del combate.

— Tienes que huir - dijo Izo — Ya lo has oído, van a venir más...

— Ven conmigo – le pidió el espadachín.

— Pero...

Thatch acortó en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y ahora sí, por fin, lo besó, de forma pasional pero rápida porque no tenían tiempo que perder.

— Ven conmigo – repitió — Si no quieres ser pirata te dejaremos en la próxima isla, pero por favor, no te quedes aquí, estás en peligro.

Izo asintió con la cabeza, le tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo juntos de ese lugar.

*

En el Moby Dick, Marco empezaba a perder la paciencia porque era la hora acordada para reunirse y Thatch llegaba tarde.

— Espero que no se haya metido en ningún lío... – pensó en voz alta.

En ese momento el vigía anunció la llegada del esperado cuarto comandante.

— ¡Viene corriendo muy rápido y lleva a alguien de la mano!

— ¿A quién? - preguntó Marco extrañado.

— No lo sé, es una mujer... ¿O es un chico?... ¡Es un travestí!

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

— ¡Oh no, les persiguen un montón de marines!

— ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

*

En los días siguientes Izo fue conociendo al resto de piratas de la banda y pronto se ganó el respeto y afecto de todos, incluido Shirohige, quien le ofreció unirse a la tripulación y convertirse en uno de sus hijos.

En cuanto a Thatch, estuvo castigado durante meses sin desembarcar tal y como le había advertido Marco, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo porque tenía a la mejor compañía a su lado y cada noche Izo le dedicaba un nuevo show, solo para él.

F I N


End file.
